Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 WLAN networks are increasingly being deployed in dense environments. Multiple Access Points (APs) and Basic Service Sets (BSSs) are common to dense environments. Adjacent APs may choose different frequency bands of operation when possible. However, when different frequency bands are not available, two or more adjacent APs may use the same frequency bands. When two or more adjacent APs use the same frequency bands, interference may result, especially for stations (STAs) on the edge of coverage.
Transmit Power Control (TPC) in a wireless network may be used for a variety of reasons. These reasons may include minimizing interference between nodes, improving wireless link quality, reducing energy consumption, controlling the topology, reducing interference with satellites/radar, or improving coverage in the network. Clear Channel Assessment (CCA) thresholds may be used by STAs to decide whether a channel is available for use or not. Improved methods of estimating these parameters to maximize a desired metric in 802.11 WLAN networks are needed.